Helpless
by Kizhuo
Summary: Tetsuya dengan segala kegundahannya pasca menikah. . antara mau bersyukur atau harus kabur entahlah!. . Bad summary #Akakuroaka ffn
1. Helpless

"Ah bagimana ini" gumam bibir tipis itu tanpa henti, tanpa sadar mengigiti benda kenyal sewarna cerry itu, jemarinya seakan terasa gatal hingga terus bergerak membentuk gesture gugup yang nyata, sesekali tubuh kecilnya dibawa modar-mandir tanpa sadar bak setrikaan, hingga pantulan kegusaran dari si mungil itu terpantul jelas pada cermin besar yang di pajang di ujung ruangan berhias batu alam.

Hampir satu jam lebih ia melakukan hal itu, ditambah tiga puluh menit acara mandi yang lebih banyak berendam, menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya pada bathtube berwarna putih gading, berharap otaknya yang tengah kacau bisa sedikit benar namun nyatanya nihil, ia masih tak bisa keluar dari masalah yang erghhh tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

"Hufttttttt" nafas panjang ditarik pelan lalu dihembuskan perlahan, berulang hingga sedikit keyakinan menembus celah hatinya yang tengah bimbang, antara keluar atau tidak.

"Akan aku lakukan!" ucapnya setengah mantap karena jelas terselip keraguan disana, kelopak matanya menutup demi untuk mengusir sisa keraguan yang masih menyelimuti, hingga akhirnya tangan putih itu terulur, mencoba meraih kenop pintu namun nyatanya tangan itu masih melayang, berjarak beberapa senti hingga permukaan kulitnya bertemu dengan si gagang berwarna silver.

"Huftttttt" kembali nafas kasar iya hembuskan, mencoba menepis keraguan yang mendominasi, ia menggeleng kuat, hingga akhirnya telapak halus itu berhasil menyentuh kenop, hanya menyentuh tanpa ada gerakan malah gerakn nafas dengan dada naik turun yang kelihatn, satu menit berlalu, ia masih tak bergeming, diam, tangannya terasa kaku, hatinya masih tak berani mengirimkan instruksi ke otak untuk membuat gerakan seperempat putaran pada benda berwarna silver itu.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" ucapnya dengan menghentak namun suara yang sebisa mungkin ia tahan, ditambah gelegngan kuat pada kepala membuat dirinya sedikit punya keberanian, dan dengan sedikit keberanian itulah dia mulai mengirimkan perintah pada otaknya untuk memutar kenop ragu-ragu, dengan perlahan ia melakukan gerakan seperempat putaran yang teramat berat rasanya hingga bunyi nyaring Klikk terdengar, iya sungguh rasanya nyaring sekali kedengrannya.

. . .

Helpless

..

Disclaimer

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story by Me

…

Warning!!!

Shounen Ai, typo(s), AU, OOC susunan bahasa tak sempurna

..

NO Flame!!! DLDR!! Saya sudah Mengingatkan!!

…

Bolehkah ia mati sekarang?

"Sial" umpatnya dalam hati namun tak sedikitpun bibir tipisnya bergerak, tubuhnya membeku di ambang pintu, tatapan amat dalam langsung mengarah padanya, memojokkan seketika, mengunci dirinya sejak daun pintu bermotif kayu itu terbuka bagai slowmotion, pelan namun langsung menghujam.

Kaki jenjang kurus tetsuya melangkah ragu, terlihat sekali bagaimana sandal bulu berkepala anjing siberian husky yang membungkus telapak kakinya bergesekan sangat berat dengan lantai beralas marmer terbaik, seolah gaya gesek antar kedua permukaan benda itu sangat besar.

Perasaan berat itu kembali ia rasakan, seakan ada tumpukan beban yang menimpa tubuhnya terasa menumpuk pada punggung sempit yang minta di dekap erat, dirinya berperang sekuat tenaga dengan dua innernya dimana yang satu ingin menolak, memberontak, kabur atau apa saja yang serupa dengan kata-kata itu sementara yang satu malah ingin melemparkan diri begitu saja, bukan pasrah juga hanya rasanya mungkin hmmm seperti tak bisa menolak toh mungkin sudah rezekinya hanya ia sedikit malu saja, ia sedikit.

Setelah melalui kesusah dan payahan yang begitu panjang, akhirnya Tubuh kecil itu mendudukkan dirinya di tepian ranjang, amat pelan hingga nyaris tak terlihat ada gerakan dari pegas dibalik busa empuk itu.

Tetsuya menunduk, memainkan ujung piyama putih bergaris biru yang sedikit kebesaran yang membalut tubuh mungilnya, rasanya takut sekali hanya untuk sekedar menegakkan kepala apalagi sampai menoleh ke belakang dimana dirinya tengah ditatap oleh manik ruby dan hetero itu begitu dalam.

Jemari kecilnya terus memainkan si ujung baju, mengabaikan objek yang masih intens memandang, sesekali memilin lalu tanpa sadar mendesah pelan, bukan berartian mau menggoda hanya kembali membuang beban yang rasanya tak hilang juga dari hatinya ditambah debaran sialan yang terus berdentum tak tahu malunya.

Ah, kalau begini jadinya!!, kalau begini sulitnya!!, harusnya Tetsuya tak menerima permintaan (red; pemaksaan) dari sang ibunda beberapa minggu yang lalu meski, dalam hatinya tak terlalu menyesal juga sih, labil kan?

[Flashback beberapa minggu ke belakang]

"Iya ibu aku mengerti" ucapnya pelan nan lembut, meski dalam hati rasanya dongkol setengah mati namun tak pernah ada niatan walau hanya secuil untuk menaikkan nada bahkan jika itu hanya setengah nada saja jika itu menyangkut ibunda tersayang. Tetsuya itu anak baik. ingat??

"Pokoknya harus, ibu tidak mau tahu!" panggilan dari ujung sana terputus sepihak dengan bunyi tombol yang entah kenapa ditekan penuh perasaan, yah tetsuya merasa mendengar bunyi itu meski yang tertangkap ditelinganya adalah bunyi tuttttt yang amat panjang, sungguh tetsuya memang perasa.

menjengkelkan? tentu saja, karena Tetsuya yang telah siap dengan mulut terbuka untuk menjawab, hingga berakhirlah menjadi kalimat gantung menyisakan udara, tak pernah keluar lantaran ibunya yang entah kenapa berubah jadi kejam seperti itu.

"bodoh aku tidak peduli" gumamnya sambil memasukkan ponsel biru muda kesayangan pada tas selempang yang menggantung pada bahu. Kaki kecilnya melangkah, meninggalkan area parkiran dimana sempat terjadi tawar menawar dengan sang ibunda via telepon mengenai kencan buta yang entah sudah keberapa kali, Tetsuya malas menghitungnya.

"Ah permisi, apa anda-" tanyanya sopan dengan sedikit membungkuk, meminta maaf karena membuat sang teman janjian yang disetujui sepihak oleh ibunya datang lebih dulu dan harus menunggunya.

Tetsuya duduk begitu dirinya dipersilahkan, sungguh sangat sopan kan, benar-benar isteri idaman.

Obrolan mulai terjalin, terajut meski terlihat datar dan kaku, tak ada antusias dari keduanya, Tetsuya yang memang sedikit pemalu dan pasif tak tahu harus membicarakan apa meski dirinya sudah pengalaman dengan situasi macam begini, namun kali ini sedikit beda, entah kenapa dirinya begitu segan dan mungkin sedikit takut, takut-takut jika salah bicara karena teman kencan kali ini punya aura dominasi yang begitu kuat dan tak bisa dibantah, senyumnya begitu irit dengan wajah angkuh namun tampan, awal melihat tadi sebenarnya Tetsuya sudah terkesan ingn rasanya mengeluarkan bunga-bunga yang biasa terlihat jika seseorang masuk dalam jerat pesona namun bisa ia tahan. Beruntung dia punya wajah tembok datar hingga berhasil menyembunyikan maksud hati yang tengah memuja.

"Aku permisi ke toilet" pinta Tetsuya yang cuma alibi belaka, oh demi apapun ia ingin menetralkan perasaan aneh yang entah kenapa membuatnya gugup, padahal pada kencan-kencal dahulu tak sebegininya.

Tetsuya butuh waktu lama namun ia juga harus segera kembali, takut takut jika disusuli atau malah ditinggal sendiri karena terlalu lama di toilet.

Sepuluh menit terlewati, tetsuya mentudahi acara penenangan dirinya, memang tak cukup untuk mengendalikan debaran sialan itu , namun bagaimana lagi ia tak mau apa yang dibayangkan sebelumnya terjadi, ia membilas mukanya pada washtafel membuatnya sedikit segar, berharap juga otaknya ikutan segar agar bisa mengendalikan diri hingga akhir nanti.

Tetsuya kembali menuju mejanya, namun begitu mendudukkan dirinya rasanya sedikit hmm aneh, dahinya berkerut dengan alis seakan bertaut.

'loh kok!' gumamnya dalam hati sedikit terkejut namun berhasil tersembunyi kembali dibalik wajah temboknya.

Setelah pertemuan pertama keduanya beberapa kali bertemu, sebenarnya hanya dua kali dalam kurun dua minggu setelah pertemuan pertama, bukannya merasa baikkan Tetsuya malah kian menjadi dengan perasaan aneh yang melingkupnya, ada sesuatu yang entahlah tak bisa ia ungkapkan begitu saja namun ia mencoba mengabaikan, toh menurutnya semua akan kembali baik-baik saja nantinya. Iya! Pasti akan baik-baik saja ucapnya meyakinkan diri. Namun,

Kadang bayangan tak sama dengan realitasnya, Tetsuya yang membayangkan akan kembali pada kehidupan sebelumnya, kehidupan menjomblo yang beberapa tahu terakhir ini melekat nyatanya harus terkejut untuk kesekian kali, dipikirnya akan berakhir seperti kencan sebelumnya ternyata calonnya kali ini memutuskan untuk lanjut ke jenjang yang lebih serius, oh god, ini baru dua minggu, dua minggu loh, Tetsuya tak henti-hentinya berkata seperti itu pada sang ibu, berharap dirinya diberi waktu untuk proses penjajakan namun selalu ditolak sang ibunda dengan kalimat sakti "ibu tak mau kamu jadi jomblo karatan!" yang mau tak mau akhirnya membuat si biru muda luluh juga.

Lamaran akhirnya dilakukan, namun Tetsuya di kurung di dalam kamar dengan alasan "pingitan" yang sebenarnya akal-akalan sang ibunda agar anaknya yang keras kepala itu tak berusaha kabur, bisa malu dia pada calon besan jika sang anak mengatakan tak menerima perjodohan dengan frontal karena ia tahu betul tabiat sang anak yang meski sudah terlihat luluh namun kadang membuat kejutan di luar dugaan, dia tidak mau terjadi hal seperti itu. Meski itu hanya bayangan, namun tak ada salahnya jugakan mengantisipasi .

Flashback End

Tesuya masih ingat betul ketika hari pernikahannya, dia yang menundukkan kepala sepanjang perjalanan menuju altar, hanya mengandalkan lengan sang ayah yang menuntunya, bagaimana degupan tak wajar jantungnya yang kian menghentak begitu jaraknya mengikis dengan sang calon masa depan.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana ragunya ia mendongak, memandang wajah tampan yang membuatnya sempat tertegun itu dengan gerakan lambat bahkan sampai dihadiahi tepukan dari sang ayah agar ia tak terus menunduk karena sudah di depan altar, dan yang paling diingatnya adalah ketika wajahnya sempurna terangkat, maniknya yang menangkap sosok tampan yang tak asing itu, dirinya kembali tertegun, tak percaya sampai-sampai mulutnya sedikit menganga saking terkejutnya.

"Kenapa-"

Grebbbbb

Rengkuhan hangat terasa dipunggungnya, membuat ingatan Tetsuya buyar seketika, tubuh kecilnya telah terperangkap dalam kukungan hangat yang melingkar di pinggagnya juga rasa sedikit berat yang terasa pada bagian bahu kanannya.

Tengkuknya meremang begitu rasa hangat dari nafas yang terdengar berat itu menyentuh permukaan sisi kanan lehernya. Rasanya geli dan sedikit panas.

Glupppp

Tetsuya menelan ludahnya susah payah, tubuhnya tegang dan sedikit kaku, dia seperti manekin yang tengah terpajang pada etalase toko baju, tak begerak walau seinci pun, membuat sosok disisinya yang tengah menumpukan dagu pada bahu kecil itu terkekeh gemas.

Tangannya bergerak pada sisi kiri wajah tetsuya, menyentuh pipi lembut itu lalu membelainya perlahan dan sedikit memberikan dorongan ke kanan hingga wajah Tetsuya kini menghadap padanya, dan

Cup, satu ciuman dicuri, begitu cepat hingga Tetsuya kembali terkejut dengan tubuh yang menegang, membuat pria itu kembali mengecup berulang, tidak melumat hanya menempel karena begini jauh lebih manis rasanya, menggoda boneka cantiknya yang menggemaskan meski ia tahu jika lumatan jauh terasa lebih nikmat namun masih ia tahan.

Grebbbbb

Tubuh tetsuya tiba-tiba berbalik Sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri, dirinya tertarik cukup kuat apalagi dengan kondisi tubuh yang seakan hilang kendali bagai boneka, bibir tipis itu kembali disapa dengan sentuhan lembut yang sama-sama terasa menggetarkan dan panas, awalnya menempel namun kemudian tetsuya merasa kalau bibir bawahnya digigit berulang kali hingga ia terpaksa membuka mulutnya, kemudian ia merasa sesuatu yang lunak mengobrak-abrik mulutnya, meliuk kesana kemari dengan ganasnya, sesekali menyesap kuat bibirnya hingga rasa panasnya kian terasa.

"hmmmmmmm" Tetsuya terbuai, otaknya sempurna menggelap, menikmati sensasi di dominasi membuatnya terasa melayang.

"Hey! Jangan egois!" kesadarannya kembali dengan manik yang spontan terbuka, mendorong tubuh yang telah menempelinya, wajahnya yang telah memerah di arahkan ke depan, tak berani melihat ke kanan atau kiri, nafasnya terengah dengan jejak basah yang masih terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kenapa ada dua" ucapnya dalam hati, mengulang kalimat yang pernah terlontar saat maniknya menangkap dua sosok yang mengulurkan tangan saat di altar, serupa hingga Tetsuya merasa dirinya berhalusinasi.

Ia pun juga kembali menggelengkan kepala, sama seperti waktu itu, ia pikir dirinya berhalusinasi tentang suaminya yang ada dua, namun nyatanya apa yang dilakukan tak membuat salah satunya hilang malah keduanya kini menampilkan smirk yang sudah pasti tak akan baik bagi Tetsuya.

"Jadi sayang, apakah malam ini akhirnya akan jadi malam pengantin kita" ucap keduanya serentak sambil memeluk Tetsuya dari sisi kanan dan kiri, lalu mengecup pipi yang sudah memerah itu.

Tetsuya tak ingin membayangkan, bagimana dirinya beberapa jam ke depan, biarkan saja semuanya mengalir begitu saja, sepertinya dia akan sedikit kesulitan, dan sepertinya dia juga akan mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra malam ini.

Tetsuya pasrah, mau bagimanapun dia adalah seorang istri yang wajib melayani suaminya bukan, yah meski pelayanannya harus double juga.

FIN

Satu lagi, story gak jelas dari saya yang mulai semerawut.

Hahaha, selalu pengen buat AKAKUROAKA dan akhirnya kesampean juga, meski gak jelas gini jadinya.

Maafkan ya...!!

OMAKE

"kenapa ada dua" ucap Tetsuya dengan ekpresi tak percayanya, berulang kali ia menggelengkan kepala, siapa tahu ia berhalusinasi saking gugupnya dengan ucapan ikrar sehidup sematinya, berharap jika salah satu dari dua lelaki tampan yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya itu menghilang. Namun berapa kalipun ia menggeleng tak juga menghilangkan salah satunya malah kini mereka meraih tangannya bersamaan untuk segera berdiri dihadapan pendeta.

"Kami memang ada dua sayang" ucap pria bersurai merah sedikit panjang yang diatur rapi ke belakang, Tetsuya ingat jika ia sama dengan orang yang pertama kali ditemui dulu di restoran tempat mereka bertemu, dan juga dia orang yang sama yang menemuinya di minggu pertama setelah pertemuan di restoran.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, tapi ini memang kejutan, yah sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka karena aku lebih suka kau jadi milikku seutuhnya" ucap pria dengan surai serupa namun sedikit pendek, maniknya sedikit berbeda dengan warna emas pada salah satu irisnya, dan Tetsuya ingat jika dialah yang ia temui setelah kembali dari Toilet, orang yang sama yang mengajak berkencan pada pertemuan di minggu kedua.

ah, bagaimana dia tidak sadar hal seperti ini, ya benar mereka ada dua karena kembar, dan Tetsuya seketika itu merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa menyadari ah bukan menyadari, tapi menyesali dirinya yang tak mengubris perasaan aneh yang waktu itu, bukankah biasanya dia amat peka dan selalu ingin tahu, tapi kenapa kali ini rasa ingin tahunya seolah tumpul. Seolah menyusut begitu saja bahkan mungkin menghilang hingga tanpa sadar ia ternyata berkencan dengan dua pria berbeda yang dalam hitingan beberapa menit ke depan akan jadi suaminya.

"Jangan khawatir sayang, karena kami sudah terbiasa berbagi jadi jangan berfikir terlalu keras, apalagi soal berbagi di ranjang nanti" bisik keduanya tepat di telinga Tetsuya begitu ikrar janji pernikahan selesai diucapkan. dan,

Sejak saat itulah Tetsuya berfikir keras mengenai tugasnya nanti, lebih keras malah. Berterimakasihlah pada kembar akashi yang membuatnya seperti ini.


	2. OUR MORNING

OUR MORNING

…

Disclaimer!

Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Original story by Me

Warning!

BL, Typo, AU, OOC, susunan paragraph berantakkan

…

AkaKuroAka

…

NO Flame! DLDR!

….

Enjoy Read

…

"Eunghh" lenguhnya serak diikuti dengan gerakkan tak nyaman, sesuatu yang tebal namun lembut melilit tubuhnya amat erat, semacam kepompong yang memenjarakan ulat hingga membuat tubuh kecilnya nyaris tak dapat bergerak.

Kelopak pucat berkedut tak nyaman, perlahan membuka seiring dengan gerakkan menggeliat yang tak henti hingga tubuh mungilnya punya cukup ruang untuk membebasksan diri bersamaan dengan penampakkan manik biru bulat dengan berselimut embun tipis bening yang memberi efek berkabut pada si pemilik netra shapire, sesekali uapan bebas terlepas menyelingi tingkah menggemaskannya pagi ini. Tentu saja tak sadar diri. Tetsuya dengan sikap abai yang bahkan membuat dirinya bisa saja terancam diterkam oleh dua singa jantan yang syukurnya tak mememrgokinya pagi ini.

"Hmm dimana" gumamnya dengan mimik khas masih menanggung ngantuk, selalu sama begitu pagi menyapa. Suka lupa dir memang, bertanya tak jelas namun tak begitu peduli untuk mencari tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Lihat saja bagaimana ia tak juga bergegas mencari tahu malah asyik bergulat dengan benda lembut yang tadi melilitnya.

surai biru berantakan yang mencuat kemana-mana, kaki ramping tak cukup tingginya menendang-nenedang hingga membuat benda yang mengukungnya tadi-aka selimut putih tebal terlepas sepenuhnya. Tentu dengan perjuangan tak mudah ya.

Tak perlu menunggu dirinya sadar seratus persen penuh, dengan langkah gontai dan sesekali menggosok mata ber-embun-nya yang kini telah berubah menjadi tetes bening bening pada sudut matanya, kaki beralaskan sandal bulu rumahan berkepala anjing Siberian, kaki berbalut piyama biru bergambar cookies coklat berwajah tengil itu secara alamiah melangkah menuju dapur, tenggorokkan yang terasa amat kering secara naluriah membawanya untuk mengambil segelas air untuk melegakkan rasa haus yang memang rutin menyerang kala pagi menjelang.

Tangan rampingnya begitu cekatan, mata yang masih terasa berat bahkan sesekali hampir menutup itu tak memberikan kesulitan berarti untuk menuang segelas air mineral yang langsung diteguknya rakus hingga tandas tak bersisa membuat tenggorokkannya lega seketika namun tak berefek sama pada kantuk yang masih mendera hingga tanpa berfikir panjang dengan posisi berdiri dirinya mulai membukkan sedikit tubuhnya hanya untuk mendaratkan kepala dengan rambut mencuatnya di atas counter dapur atau mungkin hampir saat rengkuhan dari sepasang tangan kekar memerangkap pinggang rampingnya memaksa dirinya terduduk di atas paha orang itu yang membuat Tetsuya sadar seketika.

Tubuhnya menengang bersamaan dengan hembusan hangat pada ceruk leher putihnya yang menghantar sensasi aneh semacam sengatan yang membuat tubuhnya bergidig spontan.

"Pagi sayang" suara baritone yang tedengar tak asing, ya! Tetsuya pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali, penasaran hingga ingin sekali dirinya menengok ke arah suara yang hmm –cukup memantik panas tubuhnya- ditengah rasa dingin pagi ini.

Harum maskulin membuat pikiran Tetsuya mulai kacau, dirinya cuku terganggu dan mungkin salah tingkah hingga- "Glup" tegukkan ludah Tetsuya jelas terdengar, mengundang kekehan gemas dari sosok yang masih memeluknya erat. Efek pada tubuhnya kian menjadi, tiba-tiba dirinya tak merasakan apapun pada tubuhnya, terasa kaku, seolah mati dan seakan dirinya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi manikin cantik yang terpajang dalam toko pakaian.

"kau lucu sekali sayang" tubuh yang lebih kecil diputar dengan mudahnya sembilan puluh derajat hingga keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Yang tertangkap dalam netra biru Tetsuya adalah pahatan sempurna dari paras tampan dengan gurat kedewasaan yang tegas membuatnya terkagum dalam diam apalagi dengan senyum teduh yang seolah menyihirnya, lalu tatapan dari sepasang ruby yang menguncinya, seolah sosok yang tengah berjarak amat minim dengannya itu adalah pusat dunia Tetsuya, satu-satunya yang boleh ditatap oleh si biru muda.

"kamarilah" tubuh tetsuya ditarik hingga jarak keduanya kian tipis, membuat diri senyamana mungkin di atas kursi berkaki jenjang yang memang sengaja dipasangkan dengan counter dapur yang tak begitu panjang.

Seijurou membelai lembut pipi gembul istrinya yang halus luar biasa dengan tatapan yang masih mengunci seakan tak mengizinkan manic shapire yang menjadi favoritnya itu mendua, bahkan pada seonggok gelas kosong yang beberapa menit lalu di cumbu oleh isterinya, senyumnya tak berubah, sungguh sebanding dengan tampilan pagi sang isterti yang membuatnya ingin melompat sesegara mungkin, membawa makhluk mungil menggemaskan itu ke tempat yang lebih privasi.

Dan, keinginan itu rasanya kian besar saat sang isteri yang dengan tidak tahu dirinya memasang mode mengagumi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan sayangku-" ucapnya membuat Tetsuya sadar seketika dengan bberapa goresan merah pudar yang mulai menjalar pada pipi putihnya, dirinya salah tingkah begitu acara menganguminya terinterupsi oleh suara seijurou yang sialnya terdengar lebih berat dan seksi. Tak tahan, Tetsuya hanya punya satu opsi atau mungkin refleks dari salah tingkahnya itu- _**memalingkan**_ \- wajah malunya, menatap apa saja selain wajah tampan suaminya membuat seijurou bertambah gemas dan rasanya ingin menerkam isteri manisnya ini langsung ditempat saja tanpa harus repot memboyongnya ke tempat yang lebih hmm - _ **privasi**_.

"jadi," wajah yang semula ke samping itu di hadapkan kembali pada seharusnya dimana Seijurou bisa menikmatinya dengan puas- tepat menatap dirinya, dan rona merah itu masih disana, membuat Tetsuyanya lebih indah.

"berikan suami tampanmu ini dosis harian untuk pagi ini" alis merahnya terangkat seakan menggoda dan membuat Tetsuya kian salah tingkah, "oh tuhan tolong aku" lafalnyanya dalam hati dimana kini jantung mungil Tetsuya telah berdentum dengan kurang ajarnya hanya karena gomabalan pagi dari sang suami. Sungguh sial sekali, dia benar-benar dikacaukan luar dalam oleh suami tercinta.

"humpttttt . . . humptttt . . ." dan dalam sepersekian detik, salahnya yang sibuk dengan pemikiran absurdnya bahkan belum sempat mengatakan iya Tetsuya telah dibungkam oleh bibir tipis Seijurou.

Rasa yang Begitu lembut dan memabukkan benar-benar membuatnya seakan lumpuh, sempurna lupa dengan berbagai macam pikiran tak jelas yang beberapa detik lalu mengacau otaknya.

"humpppt humpppttt" lumatan-lumatan halus itu begitu membuai seakan membimbing Tetsuya untuk menari bersama dalam pergulatan lidah yang mengaduk-ngaduk goa hangat keduanya nafas dan saliva yang bertukar mereka nikamtai bersama. Tetsuya merasa dirinya seakan terbang hingga dengan hisapan-hisapan manis yang handal dari sang suami, bahkan tangan putihnya sudah menggantung indah pada leher lelaki merah itu. Tetsuya menyukainya, sangat suka.

"Hemmmhmmmm" gumamnya, Nafas Tetsuya terasa diujung, namun dirinya merasa enggan untuk melepaskan, meski jemarinya menarik gemas surai merah sulung dari Akashi itu namun tangan yang satunya seolah enggan untuk melonggarkan dorongan pada tengkuk suaminya, Tetsuya terbuai sampai ia yang amat sangat payah dalam menahan nafas bersikeras bertahan sampai lebih dari satu menit karena permainan lidah suaminya yang sangat hebat. Memang seoarang Akashi adalah _**good kisser**_ **.** __

sadar akan kondisi sang isteri yang butuh asupan udara seijurou memilih mengalah yang membuat raut kecewa samar terlihat diantara mimic payah akibat dari ciuman panas yang nekat ia pertahankan. Seijurou memutus sepihak namun wajahnya tak menunjukkan akan menyudahi, dan benar saja ternyata Seijurou hanya menjeda, garis bawahi - _ **Menjeda**_ \- karena beberapa detik setelahnya kegiatan itu berlanjut kembali dengan kecupan-kecupan pendek dengan pola hisap gigit dengan durasi cukup panjang.

Yah setidaknya membuat rasa kecewa Tetsuya terbayar. Bukankah seijurou suami yang peka dan sungguh murah hati bukan.

"Woah, kau curang lagi nii-san" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya, mengundang decakkan tak suka. Namun seijurou cukup sadar jika mahluk kurang ajar yang berani menganggunya itu juga memiliki status yang sama dengan dirinya.

Tetsuya yang masih dalam pangkuan seijurou dengan keadaan lemas efek dari ciuman panas barusan diangkat hingga berpindah ke pangkuan sosok yang juga berambut merah namun sedikit lebih pendek dengan manik ruby-emas.

Matanya menatap tajam pada sosok kakak yang merasa tak bersalah sama sekali, toh tak ada aturan siapa yang harus lebih dulu mendapat jatah bukan!

"kau mencuri star lebih awal" ucapnya tak suka, sorot manik heteronya tegas dengan tatapan tajam pada sang kakak yang masih tak bergeming. Rasa kesal berkelebat sekilas dalam hati Seijurou lantaran kegiatan paginya dengan sang isteri cantik dihentikan paksa.

"Mau mencuri star atau tidak, harusnya tak masalah bagimu jika kau bisa lebih baik dariku. Tentunya" Seijurou melempar olokkan pada saudara kembarnya, daripada mengaku salah atau mengalah dirinya lebih suka menyulut api agar suasana kian panas.

"Ck dasar, kau pikir aku akan kalah" balas Seijirou.

Sementara itu Tetsuya memandang suaminya yang lain-seijirou yang tengah mengusap bibir merahnya yang telaah membengkak dengan tatapan sayu, sendinya masih terasa amat lemas, efek dari morning kiss panas yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan Seijurou.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika akan lama sampai finish" ucapnya sambil menyeringai lalu meraup bibir Tetsuya dengan ganas, tempo cepat yang menunutut, bahkan lumatan-lumatannya cenderung kasar dengan lidah yang bergerak lincah di dalam sana, membelit tanpa ampun, menyesap setiap bagian yang mampu dijangkaunya, ah ralat-maksudanya tidak akan melewat walau setitik bagian pun bahkan dirinya rela mengulang untuk singgah pada bagian yang sama beberapa kali karena baginya meski dilumat berkali-berkali, meski menghisap dan membelit berulang rasanya akan semakin candu, tak peduli nafas menipis seakan tuntutan untuk menikmati bibir tipis itu lebih kuat dari apapun juga.

"Humpptttt ahhh humppttttt" Tetsuya meremat kuat lengan yang membelenggu pinggang rampingnya. Tubuhnya tambah lemas, belum pula dirinya normal dari serangan seijurou kini ia kembali mendapat serangan dari si bungsu yang bahkan lebih panas dan ganas dari kakaknya, Tetsuya menyerah, dirinya tak kuat meski tak dipungkiri juga jika dirinya pun menikmati ciuman dari seiji.

Mau lembut atau kasar rasanya sama-sama nikmat bagi Tetsuya, terbukti dengan erangan dan desahan-desahan yang lolos beberapa kali dari sela-sela ciuman mereka. Seijurou menyeringai, dirinya bersorak penuh kemenangan dalam hati sambil melempar tatapan mengejek pada sang kakak yang menyaksikan live action ciuman panasnya dengan isteri meraka. Bagaimana tidak, sungguh dirinya berhasil memutar alunan merdu dari isteri cantiknya.

"Hey cukup!" tepukan pada dada bidang yang terekspos sedikit dari balik belahan bathroobnya dan inetrupsi dari sang kakak membuat seijirou melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Tetsuya dengan terpaksa.

Dia menjilat dan mengecup kadang menghisap berkali-kali bibir yang telah terlepas dari tawanannya itu, masih menatap lapar pada benda kenyal yang membengkak sempurna dengan wajah pemiliknya yang terlihat sayu tak berdaya.

"Ck, padahal sudah kubilang akan lama mencapai finis padamu tadi" decakannya tak suka namun tak sedikitpun dapat respon dari sang kakak yang dengan kurang ajarnya menganggu santapan paginya- apa dia mau balas dendam? Dasar kekanak-kanakan gumamnya lalu membawa tubuh sang isteri dalam gendongan.

"Hey, kau mau bawa Tetsuya kemana" lagi-lagi seijurou menghentikannya, apalagi kini kembarannya itu pun sudah beranjak dari posisinya, bahkan mengikuti dirinya dari belakang. Bahkan tak dijawab pun seijirou yakin kakaknya itu tahu kemana dirinya akan membawa isteri mereka. Tentu saja ke kamar, kemana lagi jika keduanya sadar betul jika hormone mereka yang melonjak pagi ini tak akan mudah di tidurkan tanpa bantuan isteri tercinta.

~End~

Haloo teman-teman, gak nyangka saya balik ngerjain work ini. Padahal oneshoot ya! Padahal ada work lain yang juga belum kelar. hiks

rasanya cukup lama saya menghilang ;( padahal sih tetap stay

Karena saya yang mulai beralih dari menulis ke membaca, jujur sih memang lebih enak membaca bener gak? (hahaha). Apalagi cerita dari OTP baru yang bikin terbuai saking bagus-bagusnya. . . hehehe

Seriusan ada banyak banget halangan, seperti kesibukan, WB yang menyerang karena terlalu lama istirahat atau laptop yang tiba-tiba ngambek sampai bikin gak nyaman untuk buat story baru atau lanjutin yang lama yang ujung-ujungnya buat malas nulis . . hiks padahal masih punya hutang. . . Gomenne

Dan yang bikin malas juga mungkin karena diri ini yang mulai beralih dari ffn ke wp. . . wp mulai membuat saya terbuai dan mau pindah rasanya. Padahal bikin akun wp memang lebih dulu daripad ffn sih.. oke stop deh! Abaikan saja ya. . .!


End file.
